


Sea Nymph in Beacon Hills

by boredandelusive



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's Beta Form, Hunter Allison Argent, Mermaid Original Character - Freeform, Merperson Original Character, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Other, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredandelusive/pseuds/boredandelusive
Summary: After everything that happened in Australia, Miriam and her family decided to move to Beacon Hills from a job offer. Though her parents and her never had a great relationship, it didn't stop the fact that they'd do anything to protect their children.Miriam wasn't like any other normal girl: she's had a mermaid tail since she was 8. After that, she realized how delicate secrets are, and more importantly, how they need to be kept to themselves. Since then, she's been a usually quiet person with the intention of not making too many friends.Every seventh moon, or as she called it: "the Seventh Cycle of the Moon," was the one time the power of the full moon was strong enough to put her under a full moon trance. After that, evertime she's woken up, she always gets a new power she couldn't control at first. With time, however, she was quick to learn how to control it.
Kudos: 11





	1. Cast!

𝑷𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒃𝒆 𝑻𝒐𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏 as 𝑴𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒎 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒕𝒐𝒏.

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑻𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑾𝒐𝒍𝒇 𝑪𝒂𝒔𝒕 as 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔.

𝑶𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒘:

This book will occur from season two to season 3b, and as such, some of the episodes will be grouped together into one chapter. As for any sort of love interest, this will have a potential Stiles Stilinski/Miriam Charleton pairing, but I do say the word "potential" with emphasis.

After everything that happened in Australia, Miriam and her family decided to move to Beacon Hills from a job offer. Though her parents and her never had a great relationship, it didn't stop the fact that they'd do anything to protect their children. 

Miriam wasn't like any other normal girl: she's had a mermaid tail since she was 8. After that, she realized how delicate secrets are, and more importantly, how they need to be kept to themselves. Since then, she's been a usually quiet person with the intention of not making too many friends.

Every seventh moon, or as she called it: "the Seventh Cycle of the Moon," was the one time the power of the full moon was strong enough to put her under a full moon trance. After that, everytime she's woken up, she always gets a new power she couldn't control at first. With time, however, she was quick to learn how to control it.

The current powers she has will be discovered as the book progresses on.


	2. Chapter 2

♖

Yes, the first day at a new school in Beacon Hills, one where there wasn't that much water around, meaning there was less of a chance of her getting splashed and turned into a fish. There was a secret about Miriam, she's a mermaid with an orangish-brown scaley tail and the bralette that came with it.

The last time she had to move, it was because of her father's job, meaning it was a good thing that she wasn't the cause of the sudden relocation. As for her powers, there was a bit of a backstory.

♖

_At age 8, Miriam was just a kid, an adventurous kid at that. She didn't have the best patience, so she went exploring. Because of her parents moving around the world because of different job opportunities, they were on an island._

_It couldn't have been later than noon, to which the child was running through a field of flowers. Plucking one or two, she wanted to make a flower crown, just something that made her feel like a princess like she was on top of the world._

_Wandering around a bit too much, she was planning to find a flower bigger than the rest, one that would represent the middle of the crown, but it also is the highest point. Instead, she slid down to a cave, something that looked like there was more inside than what she was able to see._

_Without realizing it, she dropped the flowers, and from interest, she looked around the cave. Of course, with it being on an island, it was made out of rocks, though there was a pool of oceanic blue water leading out to the actual ocean._

_Thinking she was going to be stranded down there, Miriam picked up the flowers she dropped, playing with them. Only because she was eight, she didn't realize how much she was drawn to the place, as if it were her destiny to be here._

_Knowing her parents weren't gonna be back home until tomorrow morning, she wanted to spend as much time in the cave as she could. For her, time passed quickly, as noon turned into dusk, which turned into the night time._

_Because it was a full moon, the water in the cave started to bubble, which caused Miriam to perk up. Something in her gut told her to get into the pool, to which she stepped into the pool from the rock towards the surface. After that, her body was completely submerged into the body of water._

_It was magic, the entire night was magical, which was only proven when the water in the pool stopped bubbling. From there, because Miriam stayed in the pool, her legs felt tingly, almost as if they were being forced together. Looking down at what was going on, she noticed her legs were replaced with an orangish-brown tail._

_Being the eight-year old she was, she wanted to tell everyone in the world that she was a mermaid, starting with her parents. That feeling, however, quickly subsided when the harsh reality set on her: she could be experimented on for being a mermaid._

_Having that sort of mindset was what stopped her from mentioning her tail to this day, though there were other things she had to hide from her parents._

♖

To this day, Miriam has kept her secret to herself, especially because of how much of a hassle it was to make sure people wouldn't find out. At her old school in New Zealand, there was water everywhere, and though it wasn't necessarily a good thing, it meant she could go swimming more.

Now, with her being in Beacon Hills, there wasn't much she could do, swimming wise. Though it was less of a risk of her secret being exposed. One of the things Miriam noticed, however, was that the full moon was gonna rise tomorrow, which wasn't good, considering her powers were amplified, but at least she didn't give in to the full moon as much as she used to.

There was still gonna be that feeling in the back of her head telling her to swim, though she had to ignore it to the best of her ability. When she looked at her phone, specifically her calendar, reality set in on her. This was her 98th moon, and following the seventh cycle of the moon, she was either gonna get another power or she was gonna succumb to the power of the full moon, usually.

Getting out of bed, she didn't want to go to school, honestly, but she had to go anyway. She had an oversized sweater jacket that she was gonna wear over a long sleeve shirt, as well as jeans to go with the outfit.

Because of her being in a newer house, her mother had enough sense to make sure Miriam had her own bathroom, courtesy of the long baths she had. The other lucky thing was that it was directly connected to her bedroom, so she didn't have to worry about the chance of any of her family members walking in and potentially seeing her with a tail.

♖

When Miriam got to school, she was already in class, which included the one with Scott and Stiles, two of the many boys she didn't know about, nor did she care to meet them. There was another new girl, this one being a brunette with white skin and brown eyes, one whom she heard the name was Allison Argent.

Now, with Miriam being the type of person to make sure she knew enough about someone to hold a decent conversation, it also meant she knew about the Argent family being hunters. With Miriam being a supernatural, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she heard of that family.

♖

It felt like the day passed quickly, considering all of her classes were over, leaving the lacrosse team to tryout for themselves, though Miriam didn't want to go to a practice where she could freeze her ass off. Being at her locker, she had her headphones in and listening to a Melanie Martinez/Billie Eilish playlist.

Grabbing her coat, she set her bag down in her locker before putting the sweater on, it meant she had to take her music out of her ear. Setting it down, she jumped when there was a tap on her shoulder, specifically from Scott. "Miriam, right? Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Scott, this is Stiles."

"Oh, hi," knowing there was a chance of her being able to meet them as friends, she wanted to utulize that chance to the best of her abilities. "It's nice to meet you both," being optimistic was difficult, that much could've been easily spotted.

"Are you coming to Lydia's party tonight?" She didn't want to go to the party only because this was the 14th time she'd been through the seventh cycle of the moon. She didn't want to be around anyone in case she did get a new power, or if she had to deal with being under the power of the moon.

"I might not, it depends on whether or not my mom wants to watch movies with me." She was lying, which Scott could tell, but he didn't want to push the topic so soon. Maybe she was gonna do something by herself, maybe she's just an introvert.

♖

By nightfall, rather there being 10 minutes until the moon rose, her parents usually had the night shift, the only other thing she had to worry about was her younger brother. Since she had her tail since she was eight and her younger brother was six, he'd gotten somewhat used to seeing her bar up the windows. He'd kept thinking it was because they watched movies in darkness to bring out the emotion from the films.

"Miriam, what movies are we gonna watch?" Tyler, the six-year-old, was always the type of person who'd watch Ponyo or any of the Avengers movies. He was still a child, so his imagination was wild.

"Any type you want, only if you're old enough and you can handle watching it. Let's just hope another dissociative fugue episode doesn't happen," it was a simple lie she could use to cover up how she's affected by the full moon once every seven months, and for the most part, it worked.

"That's a lot of hope you have, but c'mon, let's start the movie." Knowing there was a chance the feeling could kick in at any time, she didn't want to run the risk of her being caught in a trance.

The popcorn in the bowl were kernels, to which she held her hand out, closing it into a fist. Immediately, the kernels started popping, which made it sound like it was the microwave. Her power seemed to amplify, considering the popcorn started popping quicker. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, removing her hand.

Because most of the popcorn was already done, she took the bowl from off the counter and walked over to the couch, planning on watching TV with him. See, her brother knew about her having powers, but not that she was a mermaid.

Starting the first movie, which was Ponyo, she wrapped the blanket around their bodies, going over his head and over her head. Turning the TV on, she started the movie and held the popcorn bowl in her lap. Because of her school and her schoolwork, she didn't have much time she could spend with her younger brother, so moments like this were rare.

With there being a knock at the door, Tyler looked over to Miriam, who gave him a reassuring smile before getting up from under the covers. Opening the door, she saw that it was Scott and Stiles, which caused her to look at him with confusion. "Just come in."

Moving out of the way of the door, she wasn't planning on looking at the moon, to which she closed the door behind them. "What are you two doing here?" She knew how much of a hazard it was to look at the moon, so she didn't know why the two were here in the first place.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Allison anywhere, have you?" It sounded like Scott was panicky, though Tyler came from around the corner and hugged onto Miriam's leg. Looking down at him, she looked over to the two.

"No, I've been here with Tyler all night. You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" Hugging her brother, her gut had a fairly reasonable idea of what to do and what all it meant.

"We need your help to find her, and I fear we don't have that much time," tapping Tyler's back twice, she knelt down to his eye level.

"I've gotta go, you can finish watching the movie, and when I get back, you can tell me all about it," watching as he only nodded before rushing back to the couch, she signaled outside, to which all of them went outside. "Scott, check the forest, Stiles, check the party, I'll go by her house."

♖

When she ran over to Allison's house, she knocked on the door, almost banged on the door. "Yes?" It was her father, who was a hunter, though Miriam was fairly great at hiding her emotions when it came to seeing other hunters around.

"Is Allison here? I know she went to the party earlier, but after her date left, she mentioned she had someone who was gonna take her home and I wanted to know if she'd gotten back on time." She was a great liar, which her father nodded before moving out of the way to let her into the house.

"Allison, someone's here to see you," her father, Chris, called upstairs, which made Miriam relax. "What's your name?" Having a feeling he was being sincere, Miriam glanced from the stairs and towards him, still being on guard, knowing he was a supernatural hunter.

"Miriam, my name is Miriam, and your name is?" She wanted to sound genuine, but it was somewhat clear that she wasn't comfortable.

"Chris. Do you want a glass of water? You look a little tense," whether or not he was being genuine, she didn't want to run the risk, considering tonight was a full moon, meaning she'd be stuck a mermaid for the rest of the night if she got wet at all.

"Oh, no thank you, sir. I wouldn't want to intrude," hearing the stairs, she turned to see Allison coming down the stairs, looking disappointed.

"Miriam, what're you doing here? Did Scott send you?" Seeing as though she was in her pajamas, it was reassuring to know that nothing happened to her.

"Yeah, he felt bad for leaving suddenly, but none of us knew where you went, or if you went home at all." Though she wasn't at the party, she had enough of an understanding to know why he must've left.

"Speaking of, do you know why he left suddenly?" It was a great question to ask, to which she nodded before pulling out her phone to check the time.

"He had a panic attack, sorry, but I've got to go back home. I have to finish this movie with my little brother then tuck him into bed. I'll see you at school tomorrow, though, right?" Moving towards the door, she opened it and got halfway between inside and outside.

"Of course! Have a good night!" Waving as she left, Miriam stepped outside and closed the door behind her, careful to not look at the moon. The next thing she wanted to do was go home to tuck her brother into bed, having a feeling that he'd already fallen asleep.

♖

Once she made sure Tyler was okay, Scott and Stiles were away from the house, Miriam sighed and pulled back the curtain in her room, directly exposing herself to the moon. Having this much control over her body already was a miracle, so she knew she'd have to let the seventh cycle play out.

From there, the night was hazy for Miriam. What went down? Getting out of the bed, she left her room, putting on slides before stepping out of the house. Since her parents wouldn't be back until the sun came up, she had enough time.

♖

Walking away from her house, she wandered towards the forest, not caring for what lied in there or who was in there. "Miriam?" It was Scott, whom she'd expect to be home by now, but by the looks of it, that wasn't the case at all. "Did you find Allison?"

Regardless of how dull her face was, she had to interact with him to show nothing was wrong. As much as her mind was tugging for her to go into the water, she still had a hold on reality, even if it was for a moment. "She's at home and safe, sorry I couldn't text you. You and Scott should get back home."

"Are you coming with?" There was still one other thing she needed to do, so she didn't say anything and shook her head. "Get home safely, and if you need help, just let me know." He was dismissive, which meant she could do what needed to be done without any sort of issue.

There was a lake, luckily, that she could get into, and by the looks of it, she could use it to get into the water. Jumping off the pier, she went hands first into the water, causing her lower half to turn into a mermaid tail, orangish brown, as well as the bralette top that came with it.

Not coming up for air, she sped over to the edge of the lake, though she stopped when she saw it led towards the ocean. For some reason, she felt she was drawn there, to which she followed her gut feeling and swam into the ocean.

♖

When she arrived to the cave, she surfaced her head above water, looking through the volcano to see the water bubbling around her. From there, her eyes flicked an orangish-yellow color, which she was unaware of, though she didn't care enough to pay attention to that.

As the bubbling water dissipated, Miriam made her way back to land, which she found out the canal at the back of her house led into the lake, which led into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

♖

It'd been a week since the last full moon, meaning whatever she got as a potential power would've started kicking in by now. Being at school didn't make it any better, only because everything around her was loud, severely loud. "Hey, Miriam, do you wanna come over to my place and study later?"

A sudden look of confusion washed over her face, only because she hadn't expected her to say anything. "Uhm... sure? It might take me a little because I have to go pick my brother up from school and make sure he does his schoolwork if that's alright with you."

"That's fine, I'm sure Scott won't mind having another study buddy," smiling at her, Allison walked off, though she wasn't sure what made her come up to her and ask. To be fair, she hadn't made many friends since the beginning of the school year, let alone any at all. Though she was the new girl, it seemed like Allison was getting more popularity than Miriam was, which she was a-okay with.

"Great, I'll see you then!" 

♖

After she made sure Tyler was home safely, Miriam pulled into Allison's driveway with a book bag, though her father, Chris, was standing outside with Scott, Allison, and some other lady. "I'm sorry Miriam, but you can't study with Allison tonight."

"C'mon, Chris, are you really gonna prohibit your daughter's study buddy because of her boyfriend? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." Whoever this lady was, she sounded relaxed, which threw the mermaid for a spin. "You can come in, sweetheart, and you can stay for dinner if you want to."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden," trying to sound as nice as she could, Miriam still stood by her car, though the lady smiled and shook her head.

"Come on in," closing her car door, Miriam walked over to the others and walked inside. "My name's Kate, I'm Allison's aunt. What's yours?" Trying to sound as hospitable as possible, Kate sounded like she had a secret, though Miriam was in too much of a daze to try to question it.

"Miriam, and it's nice to meet you," holding her hand out to shake, Kate accepted it, which she had a firm grip. "Sorry if my hands may be sweaty, I really wasn't expecting to come to a family dinner, I hope I'm not too much of a hassle."

"Oh, hun, it's all good, besides, it's Chris, isn't it? With the way he stands, it can be intimidating, couldn't it?" Letting go of the handshake, she nervously chuckled and nodded. 

"To be honest, when I first met him, I wanted to run. It's a chilling vibe, but then again-" it was clear she was stammering, though she was trying her best not to. "I'm sorry. My anxiety shoots through the roof if I'm not warned about something beforehand. Do you need help setting up the dinner table?"

"Sure, come on, the kitchen's this way." 

♖

Sitting at the table, she was at the corner seat, the one nuzzled between Chris and Kate, which she was trying to do her best at being comfortable with. "Would you like anything else to drink besides water, Scott?" From her words, it seemed like he snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"Oh... no, I'm good, thanks." Sitting up back in his chair, he glanced over to Allison's mother before glancing over to Allison.

"And what about you, Miriam?" With all the eyes on her, she just shook her head while her eyes tried focusing on one thing.

"No thanks, I appreciate the offer," one of her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt, which she used to try to take her mind off of the situation. 

"What about a glass of beer? A shot of tequila?" Hearing her father ask that to both of them, one of Miriam's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"No, sorry, I don't drink." Being quick to answer the question, she went back to eating her food, trying not to be overly fearful of the situation. From what she could tell, Kate and Chris were hunters, and she was sitting in between both of them.

"No, sir, I'm not old enough to drink," from a glance, she could tell how antsy Scott was getting, which only raised her suspicions about him and Stiles. As much as she wanted to ask him about it, this place wouldn't be the best place to ask about species.

"Neither of you drink?" It was obvious Chris was trying his best to be intractable, but anxiety and supernatural hunters never mix, especially not when it was noticeable that Scott had met Chris before.

"Nope, I'm not old enough, and I have my younger brother to worry about." Having her fork in hand, she twirled it between her fingers, as if to show she was trying to calm down and have a decent conversation with everyone.

"You have a younger brother?" Hearing Kate answer the question, she glanced at her and nodded, looking at Allison and Chris next. "What's that like?"

"Well, it's been a rocky relationship between me and him, dealing with everything between his autism and us moving around. It's been... an adventure, but I'm learning as I go, so it shouldn't be too bad," she was finally relaxing, meaning her heart wasn't racing as fast as it was when the night began.

"And you, Scott? Do you have any siblings?" It seemed like a normal get-to-know-you question, which Scott lightly shook his head.

"I don't, I'm just an only child." Moving his hand over to Allison's, it appeared she calmed down, almost as if she was anxious.

"So, Miriam, where are you from?" With it being Allison's mother who asked, Miriam set the fork down to answer the question, not to appear rude.

"Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. From there until I was 6, then I moved to Ireland, moved to the Gold Coast in Australia until I moved here two months ago." Glancing between Kate and Allison's father, she knew there might've been some questions about how it was to move from so far away.

"So you lived by the ocean? What was that like?" Genuinely sounding interested, Allison was the one who asked the question. Seeing the enthusiasm on her face made her believe that she hadn't been to the beach, in a while, at least.

"It was amazing! The times I went swimming with some of my friends was incredible. Artic flower, something that grows near Antarctica, was growing near the reef out near this island. One of my friends showed me how to make Artic Marshmallow, so there's that."

"Ooh, that sounds good, maybe you could make some for us, and show me how you make it someday," the thing about Artic Marshmallow was that it had to be gradually cooled until it was near the temperature of Antarctica, which is something a mermaid could achieve, and most machines couldn't.

"If the ingredients were grown out here, in central California, I could, but it _is_ a rare flower. I was lucky enough to find it on that reef, but any plants like that would need to be made from the source. The flowers are fairly expensive to buy, so I'd have to see about that." That was the best way she could've turned the idea down. 

"You know, on second thought, I think I may take that shot of tequila," Scott was joking, which there was a low chuckle that came from the room, including Allison and her father.

"You were joking, right?" Chris needed clarification, to which Scott nodded and fidgeted with Allison's hand.

♖

Some time had passed, which Miriam checked the time to see if it was near Tyler's bedtime. Looking at her phone's clock, it read 8:15, and Tyler's bedtime was at 9:00 PM. "I'm sorry, I should get going, it's getting close to my brother's bedtime."

"Off in a rush? Sit down, I want to know more about you," Kate, she was doing her best at sounding kind, but there was a bit of forcefulness behind her words. Knowing that if she left suddenly, it'd make Miriam look suspicious, she began texting something to her brother.

"Okay, but let me just check and see if he's doing okay," getting up from the table to make a call, she stepped towards the bathroom, opened the door, cut the lights on, and closed the door behind her. Starting a call with the house phone, it took a few rings before he picked up. "Hey, Tyler?" 

Tyler, was semi-nonverbal, though the two had enough time to have their own way around it. Hearing a tap from the other side of the phone, it was his way of showing that he was listening. "How are you doing, are you okay?" Having a calm voice was one of the key reasons she could communicate with him. Both of them have sensory issues, so it was understandable what he was going through. 

Hearing two taps from the other side of the phone, it was her version of yes and no: one-tap meant no, two taps meant yes. "Have you been doing your homework?" Getting two taps from the other side of the line, she asked the next question. "Did you finish it?" Hearing one tap this time, her eyebrows furrowed, though there were ways to help him out with it. "Do you need help?"

Once again, there were two taps on the other side of the line, which Miriam glanced over to the mirror before looking back down towards the tiles. "How about this: when I'm done with studying over here, I'll be right over to help you with your schoolwork. Does that sound good?" Two taps came from the other side of the line. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home, alright?" 

Ending the call, she went back to the dining room and sat down where she was originally seated. "He's doing okay, so I think I can stay for a little while longer," sounding as genuine as possible, Miriam began eating her food again.

"Allison was saying you work for a veterinarian." Her mother was being generous to Scott by asking that question.

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison was mentioning specifically the first time that Scott and she had met outside of school, which was probably the same day he started crushing on her.

"What's your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?" Wanting to see if there was any change from what Deaton said when this first started to now, it was clear almost everyone at the table was curious.

"Everybody's saying mountain lion." Shrugging it off as though it was nothing, Scott didn't want to be on the topic too much, probably from the attack indirectly involving him, one way or another.

"That would have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate was trying to hold a smile back as if she knew something about Scott that no one else in the room knew about.

"What do you think, Scott?" Her mother was the one to ask the question, probably out of curiosity of what Scott could come up with as an answer.

"I wouldn't really know. We get mostly dogs and cats at the clinic. Nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Scott shakes his head. "I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. Sad, but kind of fascinating. People think a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's actually a lot more gradual. The first stage is subtle changes in behavior. They're restless, morose." 

The room becomes quiet and oddly still while Argent speaks. "It's the second stage that everyone knows. The "furious phase." That's when they attack. And we're talking about any moving object. Did you know a caged, rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it takes to do that?" Scott shakes his head, which was clear that he was getting uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal turns into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all starts with one bite. "Scott slowly looks from Argent to Kate. She seems almost as if she's trying to contain a smile, enjoying the description of the animal's downfall and demise. 

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison was also somewhat uncomfortable with the topic, which she was trying to move off the topic as well.

"Well, yes. Your grandfather shot it." Her mother needed to clarify how the situation went down, especially because she didn't know the entire story.

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Hopefully getting out of the situation, she looked down at her food, probably out of embarrassment from how the dinner was going.

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out-of-control is better off dead." Chris was the last one to speak about the topic, which caused the tension in the room to slightly dissipate, though it came back not too long after. "Miriam, what do you know about mythological creatures?"

"Which one specifically? I studied a lot of them when I was in middle school," considering she was at a mindset where fear wouldn't get her too riled up, she could answer the question without too much of a hassle.

"What do you know about sea creatures? Mermaids, Sirens, anything of the sort." That was a spot she wasn't expecting to hear, which caused her to smile a bit.

"Ooh, this was one of my old Hyperfixations back in seventh grade. So, it's written in legend that all sea creatures were either a reflection or an indirect creation of Nereid, the goddess of mythical sea creatures. Sirens, however, weren't originally sea creatures, considering they were born to have the body of a bird and the head of a female, technically making them a harpy." She could've ranted all she wanted about the topic, though there was a question brought up.

"Did it mention anything about their voices?" Kate seemed interested in the topic, though there were multiple things wrong with the situation, almost as if they were smirking at her knowledge of his.

"The lore behind their voices only extended to sirens, not to mermaids. Odysseus, one of the more known stories of ancient greek, involves sirens who lived on the rocks of Calypso's island. From there, their voices would lure sailors in to either eat them or sacrifice them to Calypso herself. Mermaids, however, were roped in with them unintentionally, which caused the ideal shift that sirens were bird-bodied creatures to those with the lower half of a fish and the upper half of a human." 

"Is there a distinctive difference between the two?" Wanting to test how much she knew about the creatures, Kate knew everything about them but wanted to see how much of it was fact and fiction.

"Yes, there are multiple differences. Sirens were cursed with eternal unattractiveness, in which, only by song, were they able to lure sailors to their death. Mermaids were close to the same, with the difference was that they were blessed with eternal beauty. Most would believe that mermaids were the frolicking happy-go-lucky type, though their personalities were undeniably similar to Sirens."

"And what about the entire thing of sailors being lured to their deaths. Was that mermaids, or was it sirens?" Chris was testing how much of the truth she was spilling out, and whether or not she could potentially slip up that she wasn't human. For now, however, that wasn't the case.

"It was both, technically. Sirens would use their songs, mermaids would use their beauty. It was never right near the shore, probably because of the bounty on their heads. From what historians believe, there was a strategy: wait until the sailors were in the middle of the ocean, knowing communication wasn't a thing at the time, use their songs or beauty to lure them off the boat, and drag them to the bottom of the ocean."

"Seems like you know a lot about mythology," it was the type of thing that she did without much of a hassle. "What made you get into mythology in the first place?" 

"My younger brother, the one I mentioned before, loves superheroes, and I think he's started to rub off on me when it comes to that. Because he loved helping me with my history homework, I made a compromise with him to read him mythology as a bedtime story. I still do it to this day, so I think it's because of my brother."

Hearing her phone go off, she checked the time to see it was 9 PM, which made her get up from the table. "Sorry, I really have to go," it was Tyler's bedtime, and because she knew he didn't like it when she wasn't there to tuck him in, she had to make sure he got to sleep properly. "It's been fun, though."

Walking out the door, she noticed the rain was pouring down rather quickly, to which she rushed over to her car. Starting the engine, she knew she had roughly thirty seconds before her transformation, to which she curled her hand into a fist, steam-drying her clothes while she was still wearing them.


	4. Chapter 4

♖

It'd been two weeks since the family dinner, meaning there was less than a week left before the next full moon. To be honest, Miriam wasn't too concerned about it, though that didn't mean she couldn't prepare just in case. For now, however, she wanted to go for a swim.

Using the canal of water that led to the lake, she knew it was deep enough for her to be concealed by the night sky. Speeding up the canal, she made it to the lake, which she then took her time swimming to the other side. 

Her _original_ plan was to sit on the rocks with her tail in the water, going stargazing knowing her brother was asleep, but that plan didn't work out. Someone's voice caught her attention, more of it being two voices. "Dude, she's one girl. There are plenty of other girls in the sea." That was Stiles, it had to have been.

"Fish in the sea," that was Scott, so whatever happened to them must've been a reason why they were out here at this time. Unintentionally looking up, she noticed Stiles looking over at her specifically, having a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Maybe there are actual girls in the sea, look," having a feeling that would signal Scott, she had a window of time when he looked over to Scott to use to her advantage. Using her power of invisibility, she cloaked herself out of their eyes and began pushing herself back into the water. 

"Stiles, there's nothing there. Maybe you were just seeing something, you being drunk and all." Swimming back to her house, she got out of the canal and got out of the water. Steaming herself dry, she stood up and went inside.

From there, she went into the house, walked to her bathroom, and started the bath before resting inside of it.

"I swear, if I was able to go swimming tonight, I would," not wanting to think about it too much, she proceeded with the rest of her bath as normal.

♖

Waking up in the morning, she heard her alarm clock, though it was distant as if farther than usual. Being somewhat disoriented because she woke up suddenly, she was about to move her leg, only to see that her legs weren't legs, she was still in the bathtub, meaning she was still a mermaid.

"Oh, shit-," rolling out of her bathtub, her tail slapped the ground, which she hoped didn't make too much noise. Starting to steam-dry herself, it took a minute before she got up and walked over to her room. From there, she got dressed and ready for school.

♖

Once she got to school, Miriam noticed Allison getting out of the car, to which she waved at her. "Miriam, hey, wait up!" Almost immediately, Miriam could notice there was something off about her, though she didn't want to pry about the situation.

"Allison, hey! Are you ready for the test?" It seemed like she was on edge, so she'd hoped this sort of thing would take her mind off of it. "And are you okay? It looks like you've been through some things." She wanted to see how her friend was doing, which was why she looked stressed.

"Not really, but I don't want to talk about it right now, I'd rather focus on the test. Can we maybe talk after school?" Not wanting to pry on the situation, Miriam decided to nod and diverge from the conversation to get to her locker.

"I'm being serious, Scott, I saw a girl in the water." Stiles, maybe he wasn't too drunk to remember how everything went down last night. 

"Did you at least see who it was? Maybe they were just going for a late-night swim. You were drunk last night, are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Though Scott knew about how drunk he was last night, he was unsure what he saw was real or not. 

"I'm one-hundred percent sure I saw someone, and I don't know if I got the name right, but I think it was Miriam," hearing her name, she was trying her best to seem calm, to which she opened her locker and grabbed her books needed for class.

"Then why don't you go ask her what she was doing or not? I'll let you know if she's telling the truth or not," closing her eyes for a second, she focused on not wanting to hear the conversation anymore, which it worked. That must've been her new power from the previous full moon: sound/audio. 

Closing her locker door, she jumped a bit when she saw Stiles standing on the other side of the door. "Miriam, I got a question to ask: what were you doing last night?" Knowing this was the question he'd ask her, she made sure her backpack was secure on both arms. 

"I was at home last night," knowing that lying would've meant a blip in the heartbeat, she was trying her best to keep calm, which seemed to work. "Why?"

"So you weren't in the forest last night?" Hearing his next question, genuine confusion washed over her face, just before lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head. 

"No, I wasn't in the forest last night, I was at home with my brother. What made you think I was in the forest?" Keeping a calm attitude was the one way that she could keep herself together, in which she just chuckled before starting to walk to class.

"It was probably nothing, my bad," walking away from Miriam, she began walking to her class, still making sure she could hear them in case they talk about something else. "So, did you get anything?"

"I couldn't, she was telling the truth the entire time. The one thing that bothers me about her is that she doesn't smell human, at all." Scott was trying to figure out what sort of scent it was, but because she lived the life she did, it was difficult to tell. "She smells like the ocean, but it's probably just from her life before she got here."

♖

Later on in the day, she was about to do her homework, when she'd gotten a text from Stiles. _'Hey, do you have any oversized shirts or hoodies? If you do, can you bring them over?'_ Looking at her phone in curiosity, she looked at her phone in confusion.

 _'Why the hell do you need some of my clothes?'_ Without wanting to figure out if it was something dramatic, she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet, finding a 3x hoodie that she kept from one of the stores in Australia. _'You know what? Nevermind, I'll be over there soon.'_

When she had the hoodie in hand, she left her house and got into her car. From there, she drove to Stiles' house, planning to give him the hoodie and get back home. Knocking on the door to his house, she watched as Stiles opened the door. "Come in."

Following him inside, she followed him up the stairs to his room, to which she opened the door to see some guy with a stuble, Stiles, and Danny. "What did you need my hoodie for?" Setting the hoodie down on the bed. 

"Miguel needed some clothes, and I thought you might have some," looking over to the guy with the stuble, she tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head, letting the topic go. "Thanks for the hoodie," from that point on, she shrugged it off and was about to leave.

"Also, if I don't get my hoodie back within the next month, I will make sure your life will be miserable at school," easily grabbing Stiles from his seat, she lightly slammed him into the wall, having him look at her fearfully. "Understood?" Making sure her message was getting across, she placed a hand around his neck.

"Got it, yep, I got it!" It was clear that his heart was racing, to which she removed her hand and put on a fake smile. "See you at school," his voice cracked some, to which she giggled and grabbed the doorknob, having one hand out the door.

"I'll be waiting," leaving the room, she trudged down the stairs before leaving the house. From there, she went back home with the intent of getting to go swimming. 

"Stiles," Derek was one of those people who didn't have much to say to anyone, though he had to get something off of his chest. Moving from his seat to the side of the room Derek was on, Stiles wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't track where the message was coming from.

"What is it?" Trying not to sound annoyed with the situation, he wanted to know if it had something to do with Miriam or not. "Is it something about Miriam?"

"She's not human, Stiles. I don't know what she is, but she smells like either saltwater or the ocean," having confusion on his face, Stiles didn't want to assume the worst, though he wanted to find out more about her.

"So what do you think she is?" His gut wasn't telling him anything about her, which piqued his interest. 

"That's what you need to find out," knowing there wasn't gonna be much of a choice, Stiles walked back to where Danny was.

♖

By the time she'd gotten home again, it was 7 PM, meaning she had enough time to do her homework and get into the bath. Since taking a night swim wasn't on the radar of things to do, she wanted to have some sort of contact with water.

When she'd done with her homework, she was about to get into the bath, though her phone went off. Walking away from the bathtub, she noticed the Caller ID said it was Stiles, to which she reluctantly picked up the phone. "What is it, Stiles?"

"I brought you your hoodie back, and I'm outside," sighing as she hung up the call, Miriam put on a pair of shorts and a loose jacket, not expecting him to be here at this time of the day. Walking towards the door, she realized it was raining, which meant she'd have to be quick with her actions.

Opening the door, she noticed Scott and Stiles standing outside, to which she lifted her eyebrow. Walking off of the porch, she felt the rain starting to hit her body, which started her mental countdown. "Nope, it's too cold and it's raining, no thanks. Just- hand me the hoodie," holding out a hand for her to get her hoodie, she felt a wet bag plop into her hand.

"I tried keeping it as try as possible, sorry the bag's wet," as if he was waiting for some sort of reaction, she just shook her head and brought the bag to her side. "See you at school tomorrow?" 

"Yep," walking back inside, she let out a breath before sitting the bag on the counter. From there, she sprinted to get to the bathroom, though she didn't make it in time. Hitting the floor with a thud, Scott could hear what was going on, which caused him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" Stiles was the one to ask the question, though Scott was still listening in, hoping to figure out what that sudden slap to the ground was. "Scott?" Instead of getting a verbal response, he held up his index finger, as if to tell Stiles to wait.

"Son of a- damnit, the fucking rain," she had to limit her words in case Scott was listening in, and considering she didn't hear the car pull away, they were onto her case. Lifting herself up with her arms, she plopped herself into the bathtub, which created a sound like a large splash.

"Back to the car," Scott got into Stiles' jeep from the passenger side while Stiles got into the driverside. Starting the car, the two pulled out of the driveway to head back to Scott's house.

"Did you hear anything?" Stiles was interested to figure out what Scott heard from Miriam, and considering what he saw when he was drunk, he wanted answers. 

"When she got inside, it sounded like she ran from the front door to the bathroom. After that, there was this loud slap, probably from her falling over, from there, she got into the bathtub, and it sounded like most of the water came out." Both of the boys were trying to figure out what she was, though Stiles had a random thought.

"What if she's a mermaid?" As odd as that sounded, it was one of the ideas that came to his mind. Scott, however, had a feeling that that wasn't right, that his assumption was wrong.

"Mermaids don't exist, Stiles," being quick to rule out that idea, there was the other thing of evidence that showed the theory may not have been wrong.

"And neither do werewolves. C'mon, Scott, have you ever seen her wash her hands?" Serious as he sounded, the idea of a mermaid living in Beacon Hills was absurd.

"No, but- a mermaid, Stiles? C'mon, this isn't the Little Mermaid, there's no way Miriam is a mermaid." Though Scott's mind was trying to rule out the possibility, there was one way that it could be seen whether or not the accusation was true.

"There's only one way to find out." 


	5. Chapter 5

♖

Attending school as if it were normal, Miriam walked through the doors and directly towards her locker, having music in her ears. The song that was playing was Merry-Go-Round of Life, which was made by Joe Hisaishi. She didn't want to talk to anyone and considering this was the sort of day that she dreaded; she wanted to get through school and get home.

That wasn't the case, however, seeing as though Stiles tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. Removing her left headphone from her ear, she straightened up before looking over at him. "Yes, Stiles?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go swimming with me later?" That was a fairly odd question to ask, to which she narrowed her eyes before lifting an eyebrow.

"Why?" It was an odd question for her to hear and considering, that she didn't know whether they were trying to catch her off guard, she shook her head. "Sorry, I can't, I have to look after my brother. Maybe some other time?" Wanting to sound as considerate as possible, she blew off the chance of the two hanging out by swimming.

"Sure," sounding a bit disappointed, Stiles moved away from the girl and went back to Scott, as if hoping his gut feeling was correct. "You got nothing off of her? Not even a hint of emotion, a change in a heartbeat?"

"I don't know, Stiles, maybe she just doesn't enjoy swimming," Scott, as much as he wanted to believe his best friend, the idea of mermaids being in Beacon Hills didn't make its way into his mind. "Do you have a date for homecoming?"

"I mean, I was planning on asking Lydia, but she'd say no," leaning against the wall for support, it was obvious Stiles wasn't thinking of anyone else with going to the dance.

"Why don't you go with Miriam? I don't think she has anyone to go to the dance with," during his sentence, Miriam shut her locker and walked towards her next class, appearing that something heavy was on her mind.

"Wait, why? Are you suggesting the idea as a way for me to monitor her? If so, I like that idea," speed-walking away without another word, Scott wasn't meaning for his asking to be used in that way.

"Wait, Stiles-!" Seeing as though Stiles was too far away, he closed his locker, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and got to his next class.

♖

By the end of the day, Miriam was about to go to her car to pick up her younger brother, though she was stopped on the sidewalk by two certain boys. "Miriam! Wait up!" Hearing as though that was Scott, she was hesitant to keep walking, though she stopped in her tracks and turned to face the two.

"Yes?" Seeing as though it was more of a light sprinkle in rain, she had two minutes, tops, to get away from the boys and not be suspicious. Transformation delay, it wasn't a simple thing to keep up, but she was trying her best. As for her brother, considering he knew nothing about her actual species, she wanted to keep it that way.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Hearing as though that question was coming from Stiles, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Taking a second to process that, she didn't know if he was being serious or if it was a way to monitoring her.

"Hold on, I can't tell if you're being serious or if you're planning to monitor me," thinking it over, including whether he was being serious, she mockingly tapped her chin for thinking. "Sure, but don't disappoint. Buh-bye," stepping inside her car, she started the car before driving away.

Getting home, she parked in the driveway, rushing inside, though she fell over from her legs transforming into her tail. "Jeez, ow," looking at her orangish-brown tail, she curled her hand into a fist, which began steam-drying her tail.

With it taking a few seconds before she was completely dry, she stood up and grabbed two umbrellas from the vase. From there, she opened the umbrella in her hand to cover her body to the best of her abilities. Getting back into her car, she drove over to the elementary school Tyler was in.

From there, she brought them back home with the plan of changing her clothes into her homecoming dress. To be honest, she wasn't planning on going to the dance, especially because she had to make sure her brother was okay. Thinking about canceling the date, she realized she could have Scott's mom look over him.

Calling Scott, she wanted to get through the phone number to his mother. It was a long shot, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. "Scott, can you put your mother on the phone?" Hearing as though she was on the phone with him, there was a moment where the phone was quiet.

"Melissa McCall speaking," Melissa, she didn't know who Miriam was, facial wise.

"Hi, miss McCall, I was wondering, and you don't have to do this if you don't want to, do you think you could look over my little brother while I go to the dance?" If it wasn't something she was able to handle, Miriam could easily stay home and take care of him.

"Sure, what's his name? How old is he?" Hearing that she could have the chance of going to her first homecoming dance. There was, however, the other thing of making sure he could settle in before she left.

"His name is Tyler, he's eight, and semi-verbal autistic. I'll be over there in a minute, if that's okay," signaling her to come with him, she stepped outside to see whether it was raining. Having a feeling of relief wash over her when she saw it wasn't raining, she stepped outside and got both her and her brother into the car.

"Alright, you can bring him over!" From there, the call ended, to which Miriam started the car and drove to Scott's house.

♖

Once she arrived at the house, she got out and helped Tyler get out as well. Knocking on the door, she waited a few seconds before seeing Melissa answer the door. "Tyler, this is Melissa, she's one of my friends' mother," though she and Scott weren't actually friends, it sounded better to say that than to say the truth.

Holding out a hand for him to shake, he didn't take it, which Mel assumed was because of a sensory issue. Withdrawing her hand, she moved out of the way of the door to let the two in. "In case you have to call him and he doesn't answer verbally, he'll definitely respond with this." Pulling out a type-to-speech phone, knew he could be nonverbal at this point.

"It's a type-to-speech phone, something I made when we lived on the Gold Coast. For yes-or-no questions, one tap means no, two taps mean yes. I know it may be a lot-," though she was about to go into an entire ramble about everything to do with him, there was a hand on her shoulder that stopped her.

"We'll be fine. Now go have your dance with Stiles," sounding like the mother she never had, Melissa gave her a reassuring smile telling her to go have fun. Leaving the house, she watched Stiles' jeep pull up, which she got inside.

Seeing as Stiles was driving and Scott was in the back seat, she couldn't say much. She knew she was under investigation from them both, so she didn't want to test her luck.

♖

The booming music shakes a stack of amplifiers around a DeeJay.Scott stealthily kept to the shadows while the rest of his class falls under the glow of the multi-colored spotlight. Since it was clear he wasn't supposed to be here, Miriam paid him little to no attention.

Searching the faces, he finds his friends gathering by the tables. Jackson talks with Danny and his boyfriend while spiking red drink cups from his bottle of vodka. Letting her gaze wander, she spots Coach chatting with another teacher.

Glancing over to Scott, she saw his eyes were locked onto someone, which she followed his eye line to see a strange man, right in the middle of the dance floor. But then the students converge in front of him, teenagers surging to the start of a favorite song. And the man, Peter, is gone.

She blinked, not sure now if he was actually there. All he sees are smiling classmates, everyone having a good time. Everyone except Allison, which made her face twist into a sympathetic look. She stood uncomfortably next to Jackson while Stiles and her slump miserably at a table nearby.

"Do you want to dance?" He offered, to which she thought about it for a second before taking his hand.

"Don't make me regret this, Stilinski," getting up from the seat, she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"McCall! I see you!" Hearing coach, her eyes went over to the source, though she wasn't sure if Stiles was looking at her or not. "McCall, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Now he was getting more attention. The music stopped. All of their attention was on Coach.

All the couples stop dancing to look at him, which it looked like he was chastising a gay couple. "You're not supposed to..." seeing Scott look at him with a sudden nervous pang in his stomach. "You shouldn't be... um," he realized the situation in its entirety.

He looks from one hostile glare to the next and Scott pulled a bewildered Danny closer to him."Yes, Coach?" Having an innocent look on his face, it was clear the situation was against his odds. The teens bear down on Coach, eyeing him with pure hostility.

"Okay, hold on..." his nervousness collected onto his face, to which multiple students cornered him with glares along. Even the DeeJay leans over his booth to stare. The entire room now frighteningly quiet and still. He looked like he was sweating bullets, which things really became more pressure on him. "I was... I mean, I wasn't... I'm not... You guys don't think I'm..."

From the periphery, Allison watches, hand covering her mouth, trying not to laugh as Coach finally steps back in retreat. "What the hell are you looking at, Greenberg?" Aiming the sentence to a group of students, he wanders off, utterly embarrassed.

♖

Tearing down a dark path, slapping away the branches at his face, Jackson searches desperately for the Alpha."Come on. Do it. I know you're here." He was in the forest by himself, which his voice showed a lot of desperation. He spun around, eyes blinking, unable to adjust to the darkness. All he can see are shadows and--Movement. Vague and undefined. Something is out there.

"Come on. Come and get me." Flashes of red clouded his eyes, but it wasn't the red he'd hoped. He spins, racing for the glowing eyes, yet he trips on a tree root and goes sprawling into the dirt and leaves, his perfect suit muddied. Dragging himself up, he lurches forward pathetically. "Come on!(desperate)I want to be like you. I want to be one of you. Please."

But then those flashes of red light become Beams of red lights. Laser sightings attached to the barrels of guns. Argent steps out of the shadows with multiple hunters behind him. Chris kneels down to look at the boy. "Unfortunately, Jackson, I don think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might help me." He reaches out a hand to help the boy back to his feet.

♖

But Jackson is nowhere near the lacrosse field, instead of wandering back into the dance, a shocked, even perplexed, look on his face. Stiles grabs him by the arm."Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia find you?" In a daze, Jackson shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Miriam finally chimed into a conversation, and something about the look in his eyes showed that something was wrong.

"I was out behind the school. I was..." Still in an obvious daze, there was a moment where he almost zoned out completely.

"What happened? What did you do?" His voice, Stiles, was starting to either become panicked or become worried.

♖

On the lacrosse field, stumbling in her heels, Lydia finds herself in the middle of the lacrosse field. She gazes out, struggling to see in the darkness. "Jackson? Is that you?" She was out of it as well, probably set on a mission to find Jackson and rekindle whatever flame the two had.

Turning around, she seems to be all alone, out in the middle of the field. But then she pauses as someone walks toward her. Stepping right out of the darkness, walking with calm and purpose. In a soft-spoken voice, Lydia called out for him again. "Jackson?"

But it's not him, causing her to retreat slowly as the stranger approaches.

"Lydia!" Stiles went after her and wanted to make sure she was okay. She whips around, seeing Stiles racing toward her."Run! Lydia, run!" But strangely breathless, she simply turned back to see Peter Hale calmly approaching.

Taking a single step back, she seems unable to look away from Peter as his mouth opens impossibly wide, jaw protruding out as monstrous fangs appear between his lips and... a scream overtook the silence on the field.

♖

Lydia drops to the grass in the lacrosse field, unconscious, the side of her dress covered with blood. Stiles races to her, but Peter lunges forward with an arm reaching over her body. Clawed hand to the ground in front of her, he's like an animal claiming its kill. He stares in shock at the blood dripping from the man's jaws.

"W-What the hell?" There was a moment where Miriam stopped in her tracks, unable to believe everything about the situation.

"Stiles..." the man, she didn't know who it was or _what_ it was, but she was fearful enough to not want to leave her there.

"Don't kill her. Please," Stiles was begging, clearly not paying attention to Miriam.

"Of course. Just tell me how to find Derek." The man was the one making orders, but it made him a bigger threat cause he was the one with more power. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

“I-I don't know that. How would I know?" As much as he wanted to deny the fact that he could track this Derek Hale down, it was another issue of Miriam being here. One second he was standing in front of him, but by the next? He had Miriam's neck in one of his hands while the other grew claws.

"Because you're the smart one, aren't you? And because I can smell it on you. Deception has an acrid scent, Stiles. So how about you tell me the truth before I rip her apart? Maybe I'll even tear this lovely lady here."

Watching as he brought his claws to her stomach. "I don't know. I swear to God, I don't." Frightened tears welling in his eyes, Stiles can't pull his gaze from Lydia's bloody dress, nor can he remove his eyes from Miriam. Stabbing his claws into the teenage girl, causing her to cry out."Please, please stop."

"Tell me." Peter's voice surges from his lips with an almost demonic rasp. Slowly dragging his claws through Miriam's stomach, she let out an excruciating cry. From there, everything blacked out for her, most likely from blood loss.

"Okay, okay. I think-I think he knew..." trying to put all the pieces together, Stiles was understanding the full picture.

"Knew what?"

"Derek-, knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argents?" There was that name again, which only proved they were hunters. The only other issue about it was that she didn't know what to do. Being let down by Peter's grasp, her body collapsed to the ground below her, while Stiles nods. "And?"

"When they got shot, him and Scott... I think he took Scott's phone." Kneeling down to Miriam's side, he wanted to make sure she was okay, but he also wanted to make sure Lydia was okay.

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. If Derek still has it, if it's still on..." He meets Peter's eyes. "You can find him."


End file.
